parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Pureheart part 6 - "Part of Your World"
(Cut to the grotto, which is full of rodent stuff. A sad Pearl is looking at the dinglehopper, and Larry is looking at her in concern.) *Larry/Flounder: Pearl, are you okay? (Duckula gasps as he covers his beak in surprise.) *Pearl/Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. (Duckula looks suspicious. Pearl puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife and spoon.) *Pearl (singing) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty (Duckula looks through a pair of huge eyeglasses.) *Pearl/Ariel: I've got whozits and whatzits galore (She swims up to Larry, holding a box of what might be corkscrews.) *Pearl/Ariel: You want thingamabobs? (She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. Larry gasps in amazement.) *Pearl/Ariel: I got twenty (She closes the box and swims over to a rock.) *Pearl/Ariel: But who cares? No big deal I want more (Duckula continues to watch as he raises one eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on.) *Pearl/Ariel: I wanna be where the critters are (She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style. Then she pins it around a bit.) *Pearl/Ariel: I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those (Larry shows her his hooves.) *Pearl/Ariel: Whad'ya call 'em? (She plays with his hooves, causing him to giggle.) *Pearl/Ariel: Oh. Feet. *Duckula/Sebastian: Hmph! *Pearl/Ariel: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world (Duckula continues to walk around until he bumps into something and thinks he sees MONSTERS! But it is actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes him scream, and he then tumbles backwards into a lantern.) *Pearl/Ariel: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? (Pearl lies down on the sand. Larry does the same thing, but he snuggles up in the sand.) *Pearl/Ariel: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand (Pearl swims up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing Larry the words and pictures.) *Pearl/Ariel: And ready to know what the critters know? Ask them my questions And get some answers (Duckula rolls dizzily in the lantern. Pearl and Larry at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.) *Pearl/Ariel: What's a fire and why does it What's the word? Burn (Pearl then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Larry smiles.) *Pearl/Ariel: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? (Then she swims down sadly with Larry watching sadly.) *Pearl/Ariel: Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world (When the lantern crashes, Duckula falls out of it. He lands onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a jack) before he grabs onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls down again. Larry swims into a knight's helmet. Pearl is surprised to see Duckula being covered with the random objects as he has a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth and lying on an accordion. Duckula is not amused.) *Pearl/Ariel: Duckula! (Larry peeks behind the helmet.) *Duckula/Sebastian: (spits out a pipe, then falls off the accordion) Pearl! What, are you mad? How could you...What is all this? *Pearl/Ariel: It's, uh, it's just my collection. *Duckula/Sebastian: (sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him) Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. (angrily, throwing stuff off himself) IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D - *Larry/Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you? *Pearl/Ariel: Oh, please, Duckula, he would never understand. *Duckula/Sebastian: Pearl. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (A ship passes by overhead.) *Pearl/Ariel: What do you suppose?... *Duckula/Sebastian: Pearl? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs